1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more specifically, to a terminal and method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Various menus exist on a terminal for performing the above-mentioned functions. However, the various menus may be confusing or difficult to navigate. Therefore, efforts have been made to develop menu configurations that facilitate better menu navigation.